Recently, it is a tendency that an intake negative pressure becomes lower according to a request of a low emission quantity of an engine, a request of a low rotation speed, and a request of an energy saving by utilizing a supercharger. When the intake negative pressure is low, a purge quantity of the evaporation fuel introduced from the canister 2 to the intake passage 3 is reduced, and a purge operation is deteriorated.
According to Japanese Patent No. 4807296, a purge pump 7 is provided in the purge passage 5. The evaporation fuel held in the canister 2 is pressurized and fed to the intake passage 3 according to an operation of the purge pump 7.